A Hidden Me
by Sparklybutterflies1
Summary: "So beautiful, so graceful as she glides across the ice, and she does the jump fruit basket! How can a simple jump be so amazing?" That was the one and only performance the legendary red haired girl ever gave. After losing her best friend, and secret crush, Kazu, she gives up on prism shows. A year later, Harune Aira tries to hide her secret, and her past.
1. The Princess

Chapter 1: The Princess

"There she is, the mysterious girl with amazing prism talent. She's circling around the ring, getting ready for her jump... the crowd roars! The girl with bright red hair did a jump called the Fruit Basket! "

The girl had red hair which was up in a ponytail. Her face was covered up and you couldn't see her with very much detail, but the aura she gave off, even through the TV was incredible. She was wearing a cute light pink miniskirt, with a black shirt. On top of her black shirt, she was wearing a pink jacket, not zipped up. To top it off she had a black and pink ribbon in her hair. Her boots had the same ribbons on the side.

"It's amazing how a simple jump like that can be so amazing!"

"Say, how old is that girl?"

"She is I believe 13."

The TV went silent and dark. Aira was holding a basket of clothes when she accidentally dropped them on the remote.

"Onee-chama!" Uru and Eru said together. "We were watching that!"

"Sorry, you two!" Aira turned the tv back on,she started staring at the TV for a moment before saying,"I'm going to school before you guys, okay?."

Itsuki frowned, "Aira, you've been acting really strange lately. Every time you see a prism show poster."

Aira blushed, knowing that Itsuki was close to unraveling her great secret. "I'll be going now!"

Aira had darkish red hair, and golden colored eyes. She had pale white skin, and she easily blushed. She was 14, about to turn 15 in a few months, may I add. Aira wouldn't exactly be considered clumsy, but she wouldn't be considered athletic either. Uru and Eru were twins south light red hair, (Orange) Itsuki had very dark bluish green hair.

_I change for me, jibun to, itsudemo mirikai, I don't give up, jibun_ ni. Aira hummed the song,"You may dream," while skipping towards her school. She looked towards the posters plastered everywhere, and began to have a few flashbacks.

* * *

** One year Ago**

"Kazu-kun!" Aira called.

Kazu ran up to meet Aira. Kazu had beautiful blue eyes, and perfect blonde hair. He was about three inches taller than Aira, but Kazu will grow more. Kazu is 14, and a month older than Aira.

"Aira," Kazu answered, "trapping Aira with a bear hug."

"K-Kazu!" Aira stuttered weakly, "can't... breathe..."

Kazu let go of Aira quickly, "Sorry, I wanted to see you before you went off to school."

Aira studied Kazu for a moment, "but you go to the same school as me."

Kazu shook his head, "I'm going to America for a few months, or days... I don't know, really."

* * *

Kazu never came back in the end.

Aira turned the corner to reach the entrance of her school. It was a big school that specialized in talented actors, dancers, and designers. Aira heard a few rumors going around her school about five famous prism dancers were going to be coming to this school today.

_What if one of them recognized me?_ Aira thought. She dismissed that possibility, she could play it off coolly, they'd never know.

Harune Aira was definitely popular in her school. She was known for the good grades and positive attitude that she had everyday. Not to mention her extracurricular talent in dancing, singing, and designing. Aira was repeatedly told that she had good looks, and was elegant. Aira had a few confessions each week, but she dismissed each one off.

Aira was about to open the door to her first class, Science, when a girl with bright orange hair bumped into her, causing Aira to fall to the ground.

"Sensei!" the orange haired girl whined, "You gave too much homework last night, you made it impossible for anyone to finish!"

Aira stared surprisingly at the orange haired girl. Aira had figured no one in the right mind would come to school this early in the morning, except for teachers.

The teacher of the science class simply smiled. And walked out the door.

"Rhythm-chan, your the only one who had trouble with it, it's not hard at all," Sensei assured gently.

Rhythm pouted, acknowledging she had already lost the fight- and it wasn't even a fight to begin with- but she held her ground in determination.

Rhythm, as idiotic as she was, was a good role model, in some ways.

Aira silently got up quickly, and strode to her seat in class, next to the window. She sat down and put her science textbook on her desk.

"Rhythm, if everybody thought like you, the world would be in total chaos." Mion joked.

"Aw, give her some credit," Wataru continued, "The world would be much worse if was Hibiki."

"I don't want to hear that from you," came Hibiki's reply.

Shou laughed and patted the two on their backs, "Hah, you guys sure are funny."

About four meters away, Aira smiled to herself,_ they are really good friends,_ she thought.

"Did you guys see the pretty rhythm channel on tv yesterday?" Mion asked.

"The legendary girl with the red hair? She's really pretty!" Hibiki said excitedly, slowly recalling memories.

Rhythm pouted, "Pretty," she scoffed, "what about me?"

Wataru raised an eyebrow, "What about you?"

Mion sighed, "Let me just get right to the point. Wouldn't it be nice if we found that girl?"

Aira smiled still at their conversation. She loves hearing people talk about her other "her."

"Listen to this song I downloaded on iTunes! I think it was the sing that that red hair girl wrote!" Mion exclaimed, taking out her mp3 player. She scrolled down her list of millions of songs and finally clicking the sing called, " You May Dream."

The group of friends stood there listening to their music for a long while, admiring the feelings behind the lyrics.

In the meantime, Aira was reading her science textbook. After a full minute of listening to the song, Aira began to sing along.

* * *

**oooh... Please review! **


	2. The Actress

**Chapter 2: An Actress**

"So I talked to president Asechi-" Rhythm started, listen to her new song. "That shes going to find that red haired girl and make tons of money!"

Mion laughed,"Hah, typical president!" Mion adjusted her new hat and sunglasses. Even if they were at school, disguises could shield strangers. "Okay, so I Asechi really does find her... She'll just force her to join Pretty Top! Poor girl..."

"Exactly! So I talked to Jun-san and-"

"Wait guys," Shou held his hand up to signal silence between his friends. "Listen... that girl..."

Aira sang along to the song, "You May Dream," although, she didn't know she was singing. She didn't notice when Rhythm, Mion, Hibiki, Wataru, and Shou stopped talking to listen to Aira's voice.

The five were dumbfounded at the sound of Aira's gentle voice, copying the same gentle voice that Rhythm's MP3 was playing. Shou broke out of his trance first.

"You have a beautiful voice, you know." Shou whispered quietly; but loud enough for Aira to hear.

Aira flinched, _Someone heard me?! _"Oh!," Aira stuttered. Aira took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "Thank you," Aira smiled and looked into Shou's chocolatey brown eyes, that were full of admiration for Aira's voice.

"Wait-" Mion interrupted,"Can you sing what you were singing again?"

Aira's heart skipped a beat, "Again?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah, again. That song. "You may Dream," Right?" Mion Interrogated.

"Oh come on," Rhythm pushed Mion aside, bumping Mion into Wataru's arms. "I'm Amamiya Rhythm!

"H-Harune Aira," Aira stuttered, surprised.

"Do you know who wrote that song?" Rhythm interrogated.

Aira furrowed her brows slightly, "Of course not," she lied, "nobody knows." Aira scoffed lightly as if Rhythm was an idiot.

Mion cocked her head to the side innocently, yet it was easy to tell she was annoyed. Her face was grumpy, and her arms were crossed.

Shou looked at Aira interestingly. What you're wearing is quite unique to me."

Aira looked down at her outfit and blushed. She was wearing the outfit that she had just made a few days ago. Her skirt was made out of a black fabric that she had sprinkled just a tiny white sparkles to give it glamor. She cut the fabric to make a short skirt with a white ribbon and a small jacket. Underneath, she work a dark pink shirt.

"I made it."

* * *

The entire time at school, Aira was surrounded by the pretty rhythm crew.

Mion and Rhythm constantly gibbered, Wataru and Hibiki would try to get them to clam down, but eventually Mion and Rhythm turned on them.

All day, Aira felt Shou's eyes boring down on her back, she tried to ignore it.

_One more minute!_ Aira thought in relief, _Then I can go home!_

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGG!

Aira smiled, _finally._

As Aira walked out the door, Rhythm grabbed her wrist and started to drag her somewhere.

"Where are you taking me?" Amu yelled at Rhythm incredulously.

Rhythm led Aira to Pretty Top, the dance school.

"President Asechi!" Rhythm sang. Rhythm opened the door to the office and entered the room where Hibiki, Mion, President, Shou, Jun, and Wataru all stood.

"Can Aira join Pretty Top?" Rhythm asked.

"Aira?" The president looked at Aira up and down.

"She has a really good sense of fashion," Shou said. "I could really need help with Prism Stones newest collection."

"She has a good voice," Mion added, "I've never a voice that could match my talents."

"She has the look and the fiery aura of an idol," Jun said.

Everyone look at Jun in confusion except for Aira who blushed and looked out the window.

"Alright," The president said hesitantly, "I will accept her based on her performance on the ice rink."

Everyone cheered for Aira, but Aira objected.

"I can't get on the ice rink! I don't know how to dance!"

"I still want to see how you can preform anyway. Pretty Top can teach anyone how to dance."

Aira sighed in defeat.

* * *

Aira scrolled down the list of songs that she could dance to. She decided to pick one of her own instead, she plugged in her special MP3 player.

"Welcome to the Prism World" A girl said, "Choose your outfit."

Aira looked at the suitcase full of stones.

She took off her bracelet. Aira's bracelet was a charm bracelet held together by chains. Each of the charms were miniature premium prism stones, each a full outfit.

Aira pointed to the charm that was a clear rainbow color, "I'll use this one."

The girl looked at the bracelet in surprise, but nodded. "Step onto the platform" She instructed.

Aira didn't need her to say that, she had already done it.

_I wonder if Kazu would want me to join pretty top... _ Aira smiled, _I'm acting like Kazu died._

* * *

Aira stepped onto the ring wearing a short rainbow colored dress. The dress had a red ribbon at the waist, the colors of the rainbows seemed to blend and sparkle. The shoulder-cuffs of the dress were loose and wavy. The boots that came to Aira's knees were white with a red ribbon. The skates on the boots were unique- when the light shined on them, they sparkled and changed colors. Aira's hair was tied up and you could see a red flower pin with a sparkly rainbow diamond heart charm in the middle.

The song KIRA Power started to play.

Kanae mashō! Kono yume wo  
Kanae mashō! Kimi to Fly high  
Hikaru tsubasa, ai no ai no tsubasa  
Habatake sora he

Aira sang along to the familiar tune.

Aira gleamed a faint silver, like the girl on TV did. Except for the fact that the 'girl' on TV had sparkles falling off her every move that she made. "STARDUST SHOWER!"

Right when it was exactly five seconds before the end of the music, Aira did her signature mark.

What's her signature mark? She winked.

Purposely trying to do a terrible show was extremely difficult, especially when you enjoyed prism shows.

* * *

Aira went outside of the rink to meet the others, gaping at her like idiots.

Aira was still wearing the same thing she wore in the ring.

"I know terrible right?" Aira said ashamed, "I bet you don't want me at pretty top now..."

Aira waited for an answer from the president, or any of them.

Aira grabbed her pink and black backpack that was sitting on the bench, "I guess I'll be leaving now..."

"I will give you a full scholarship for Pretty Top." The president said.

Aira frowned.

Everyone else cheered at Aira's accomplishment.

"Tomorrow, come to Pretty Top," President said, "And we'll teach you some dance moves."

Aira sighed in disappointment for not making a terrible show, but either way, she smiled. "I haven't done a prism show in a while..."

* * *

Aira began to walk home when she passed a really cute shop. Prism Stone.

She walked inside and inspected the clothes there, they were all really cute. Except...

In the middle of the store was a rack full of the latest prism stone collection. They were too bland in comparison to the other clothes in the shop, in Aira's opinion. Either way, it was still cute, and if she cut the shoulder cuff here...

"Do you like that shirt?" Shou asked.

Aira jumped. "Don't just pop out of nowhere!" she scolded.

"Sorry,"

Aira looked up at Shou's eyes, and back down to the shirt she was holding. "Well, it would be better if you cut the cuff to make it shorter, and you could try adding a bit more color... The colors all blend in with each other, the problem is, the blend in too much. Colors that contrast with each other tend to look better."

Shou smiled in amusement in Aira's words,"I see... "

"Are you saying it's too bland?" Shou asked.

Aira tilted her head, the picture of innocence written on her face, "Maybe I should help you design a few things."

Shou laughed, but was still annoyed, "Yeah, cmon in."


End file.
